


All I Know

by hollyhobbit101



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Romantic Fluff, candlelit dinner date, jo is very in love with charlie bradbury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 13:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13927953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyhobbit101/pseuds/hollyhobbit101
Summary: Moonstruck (adjective): unable to think or act normally, especially as a result of being in love





	All I Know

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Rare Ship CC on tumblr with the prompt 'snowed in without power and moonstruck'

"Oh, come on!" Jo yelled, as the lights flickered and turned off, plunging the house into darkness. Stupid snow keeping them in the house and cutting off their power. She huffed and hauled herself over to the switch, flipping it several times before deciding that the power was truly gone.

"Charlie!" she shouted up the stairs. "Power's gone!"

"I noticed!" Charlie's muffled voice came from their bedroom, accompanied by a series of crashes as she made her way out onto the landing. She descended the stairs to meet Jo, rubbing her hip and grimacing in pain.

"We really need to stick something on those corners," she grumbled.

Jo laughed and grabbed Charlie's arm, pulling her down the hallway. "Come on, I think there's some torches in the kitchen."

* * *

Jo smirked as she squatted to hunt through the bottom cupboards, feeling Charlie's eyes firmly on her ass. She shifted a little, allowing her shirt to ride further up her back, and glanced over her shoulder at her girlfriend.

"A little light wouldn't go amiss, you know," she said wryly, stifling a laugh as Charlie jumped and almost dropped her phone when she slid it out of her pocket.

"Right, yes, of course," she muttered, switching on the torch and directing it towards the cupboard. In the thin beam generated from the phone, Jo's eyes lighted upon something unfamiliar that had been shoved to the back. She frowned and reached inside, pulling the object out and straightening.

"That doesn't look like a- Oh my god," Charlie exclaimed, diving into the cupboard and pulling out another handful of candles, grinning widely. "I always did want to take a beautiful girl on a candlelit date."

Jo rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but laugh at her ridiculous girlfriend. "And who might this beautiful girl be?" she asked playfully, deciding to go along with it.

Charlie hummed and smiled flirtatiously. "Tall, blonde, impeccable ass," she listed, moving towards Jo. "Happen to know anyone like that?"

"Can't say that I do," Jo murmured, leaning in for a kiss. Before their lips could meet, however, Jo lifted a finger and placed it on Charlie's mouth, smiling coyly. "Better not keep her waiting," she said, then pressed the remaining candles into Charlie's hands and headed upstairs.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Charlie came bounding up the stairs and into their room. "Put this on," she ordered, holding out a blindfold.

"It's dark enough as it is Charl," Jo said in bemusement.

Charlie huffed. "Please," she begged. "Fine," Jo relented, tying the cloth around her head. "Lead the way."

Progress downstairs was slow - Jo thought that maybe Charlie was almost as blind in the darkened hallway as she was - but eventually they stopped and Jo felt Charlie tugging on the knot in the blindfold. She blinked as the cloth fell away, then gaped at the sight before her eyes.

The candles cast a warm glow around the room, at the centre of which was a table bearing several bowls of tortilla chips and a salsa dip, along with a bottle of wine they'd been saving and two glasses.

"I couldn't find any real food," Charlie apologised, sounding uncharacteristically nervous. "But this is okay, right?"

Jo turned to face her, and any rational thought immediately flew out of her head. Charlie's cheeks had a reddish tint to them, and her hair cascaded over her shoulders in a wave of flame. She had never looked more beautiful, and Jo was suddenly struck with how much she loved her.

"I- it- you-" Jo stammered, finding herself incapable of coherent speech. She sighed in frustration, then grabbed Charlie's face and pulled her into a kiss, a sense of relief washing over her when Charlie began kissing back. She leaned their foreheads together when they separated and rubbed their noses together, sighing softly.

"It's perfect," Jo whispered. "You're perfect."

Jo felt Charlie's hands tighten in her hair, and this time it was Charlie who drew them into a kiss. Jo smiled against Charlie's mouth and held her girlfriend tight, feeling their hearts beat together as one.


End file.
